let me be your evil saviour
by piercing-green-eyes
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'I WILL NEVER WORK FOR YOU' things have gotten much worse, but will something change their future?
1. Chapter 1

Buttercup POV

How much worse do things have to get? What else do me and my sister's have to suffer through? Is the world going to keep getting worse?

I miss him. As much as i hate myself for admitting it, i need him back. I want to feel safe, and i haven't felt that for 2 years, since he left. I wouldn't tell anyone though. But i have been clouded with despair ever since.

It's gotten even worse since… the reaction. As soon as we supposedly 'disappeared' the people got desperate. Wanting out of their terrible lives of hard labour and discipline. And then a scientist had an idea. the idea to make a gas, that if inhaled, would be fatal. He planed to gas the… i don't even want to say their name. Anyway he planed to kill them but the chemicals reacted not as planed. And when the scientist poured them together, they made a chemical that would bring one to the brink of death, then reverse the effects. Turning blood cold, supressing the energy and therefore slowly down the ageing effect. Becoming somehow undead. Vampires, so to say. You'd think that it wouldn't be so bad. But for vampires to keep their heart warm and active circulating the cold blood, they need normal blood, as in warm blood. So they're killing people. A lot of people.

We have to keep dirty, covering up the smell of our blood. Bubbles hates it the most, blossom isn't too thrilled either. But we have to do what we have to do to stay alive.

Right now we are staying in a coven. Covens are quite common, they're large groups of humans all staying within the same area, protecting one another. Our coven is one of the biggest ones, we accept any wanderers, but if you don't pull your weight your outta here. I hunt for food, searching for edibles among the wreckages of what was once our beloved town. The professors also here. He has the most important job, finding a cure. He has been working day's on end mixing crap with shit and making more crap. No success yet, but he said he'll keep trying until he succeeds.

Before you ask, yes the… ah the…. the boys they are still masters of… well everything. But i haven't heard anything else though.

Right now, blossom, bubbles and I are heading toward the monthly meeting. It were everyone in the coven are required to come and get an update on the outside world.

It takes place in this large stadium like arena. And the head of our group, max, is the heart and sole of the coven if it weren't for her, we'd all probably be dead long before here. She's witty, merciful, determined and strong, mentally and physically.

We all have so much respect for her, and she does for us. Next to her is her right hand man cameron. He's sort of the connection between each of the tribes. He retrieves information from other covens, for example every week he has the count of how many more vampires have emerged and other counts like that.

We all filed in the arena and took our respective seats. I know it seems lame to have designated spots, but we had a legitimate reason for this. If the spot beside your's was vacant then you were required to bring this to the attention of max. It was important for everyone to be there, with such a great amount of dangers lurking around every corner we have to be paranoid.

"Attention! Everyone!" Max yelled out to hush the crowd.

"Hello, welcome back to the monthly meeting. As always i would like to ask if anyone is unaccounted for?" as usual no one raised their hands.

"Great. Now we can get started. Cameron, would you like to do the usual count?" she said clapping her hands together. She moved out of his way and cameron stepped forward to the microphone.

"I have bad new everyone, the vampire count has gone up 15%, the wanderers count is down 30% but the found corpse count has gone up 40%. therefore everyone MUST stick to the area, no going out alone and without permission. Absolutely NO taking risks and you MUST report all unusual happenings to me or max. AM I CLEAR?" Cameron was more of the stern one, but he was still likeable. There was a chorus of yes's and head nodding, not at all in sync.

"Okay nex-" max began, but there was a terrifying, haunting, bone chilling laugh.

"Look at them brother, trying to stay protected from us, the better race. the vampires" the low, menacing voice reverberated around the stadium.

"Yes it is quite pitiful" a different voice said. We all were looking around wildly searching for the source of the voice.

Than max spoke up, "We don't want any trouble okay? if you'd just come out from were you're hiding we can come to some sort of agreement.

"We'll come out, but not to talk"

Just than a piercing scream came out from the middle of the crowd. and three muscular men walked into view, one holding a blonde girl by the neck.

And than something in my brain clicked and i looked at the left man. And my world collapsed…again.

It was butch, and he was more menacing than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

blossoms POV

O my god, bricks here. I missed him but i didn't want him to return. Where the rowdy ruff boys go, misery is sure to follow.

I can still remember the last time i saw him.

flasback….

I am home free, i thought as i sprinted to were i was meant to meet them. I ran as fast as i could, i could see bubbles waiting there all alone, terrified. Just then i heard my name being called, in a strangled, longing, plea.

"BLOSSOM!" i whipped my head around, and saw... brick?

His eyes were sad, with a hint of lost in them. i saw a tear slide his cheek. But i kept running. i still heard him say, "don't leave me". But i did.

present...

He looked different. emptier. But his eyes were the most sinister part about him, his eyes were vermilion. Bubbles brought me out of my trance with a muffled sob. I leant forward toward her and comforted her, telling her it will be alright.

Buttercup POV

We were all huddled together in the corner as they had instructed, butch still had the girl but she was on the ground, barely breathing.

"So you think you could be safe, in your little group? granted you have it well instructed by- ah whats your name dear?" brick was saying.

"Maxine" She said with no fear in her eyes.

Bubbles was still crying, blossom was trying to shut her up, because we CERTAINLY wanted no unneeded attention.

"Aww is someone crying? what a poor baby. Why don't you come out here and show yourself!" boomer shouted. She was so scared, she didn't move.

"NOW!" he shouted. Bubbles put on a brave face and moved through the crowd. Until she was at the front and in full view.

"hello boomer" she said, surprisingly.

Boomer stood there, mouth a gape at a loss for words.

"Bubbles?" he gasped. Butch snarled of at boomer hitting him up the head.

"Ah right." he said walking forward, "Poor little girl, so scared, so cute. I wonder what spices run through your blood, shall we try brothers?"

"NO" max said, standing up for bubbles, "you may not drink her blood, you may take mine". Gasps and cries than followed.

"Wait, bubbles, are your sister here?" brick said also walking forward.

"n-n-no" bubbles wavered.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-y-yes"

"Well i think they are, And if they love you, they'll step forward" brick continued.

Me and blossom exchanged looks, and had a silent agreement. To do as they said. I stepped forward, making a pathway through the crowd. But when i was in full view, i was stopped. Cameron had clasped my wrist , preventing me from going.

"Buttercup don't! They'll kill you!" he said urgently.

It was known that cameron had a slight crush on me, but he wouldn't go this far would he?

"I have to Cameron she's my sister, and I must protect her-" Just then a terrifying growl erupted from in front of me. I looked over and saw butch fuming and growling, staring only at my hand that was clasped by cameron who looked petrified.

"Get. Your hand. Off. Her" Butch snarled. But stubbornly cameron wouldn't let go. So I snapped my hand back to my side, and continued forward. Butch had composed himself. Smirking as I neared him.

I went over to bubbles who was shaking but still brave, and wrapped my arm around her.

"I thought I told you that I never wanted to see your face again, you disobeyed me cup cakes" butch smirked. But there was something off about him, something unknown.

"I didn't think you could get any worse butch, but your idiocy proved me wrong" I snarled. His facial expression faulted. But only for a second.

"Oh your words hurt, butter cake's" butch mocked sadness.

"My fist's hurt more" I smirked.

"As feisty as I remember. How I missed it"

"Screw you butch" I grumbled.

"Maybe later" he laughed. Dai jar vou hit me; me waiting on his hand and foot, him relaxing and making sexual innuendos at me.

"What do you want?" blossom said.

"What any vamp wants, blood" brick said. I could feel the colour draining my face as the sight of the dead bodies of our friends littering the ground, blood soaking into the ground, the sobs of the few still living and my sisters, lifeless bodies not moving, not breathing.

"You can't have it" I heard myself say.

"Oh yeah? And you think you can stop us?" boomer chimed in. Bubbles gasped in fear.

"No, but ill fight to my death to" I said, no uncertainty in my voice.

"Well I don't think we need to go that far" brick laughed, "but how brave of you to put the idea forward".

Why don't you three girls, and lovely max over their come with us" Boomer suggested.

"As long as you don't hurt these people, we'll do as you please" blossom whispered. My arm was yanked by butch, who was towering over me, an evil smirk plastered across his face. And we left the stadium, in complete silence walking toward the make-shift village. And to the only building still standing. And old café.

Butch looked around and pulled a chair toward him sitting down.

"Don't look so uncomfortable, this is yours, we are the guests. I looked around and pulled up a stool slumping down in it, my expression was set an emotionless.

"See butter cookie has the right idea" My sisters and max followed me. Uncertain in their movements.

"Good, now we can discuss a deal" Brick said.

"Okay. You don't hurt anyone in our village and you can have me" max said.

"NO!" bubbles yelled.

"Mm bobble do boope is right, not a fair trade" butch said.

"How about we have you, cameron, another of our choosing and we don't come back for… 5 months?"

"No" I said. Which somehow annoyed butch.

"Buttercup, bubbles can I talk to you?" blossom said, standing up and walking over to the corner.

"Okay?" I said with a quizzical expression on my face. I walked over to her, and she took a deep breath.

"We were born to protect, right?" bubbles and I nodded, " and we want to protect the coven. What if we sacrifice ourselves, and see how that fares?"

"Yes" I agreed, "we have to best chance out of anyone to defeat them, we did it once and we'll do it again" I said. Bubbles nodded, scared but sure.

We all walked back, sitting down and looking our counterparts dead in the eye.

"You get bubbles, buttercup and myself, and you never return here again" Blossom proposed.

"Hmmm intriguing proposal


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the crappy last chapter. i hope this ones better :D**

Blossom POV

I am so pissed. The fucking rowdy ruff's have been discussing our preposition for 20 minutes, whispering and mumbling and all that.

"Look are you gonna accept or not because you've been doing that for ages" buttercup stood up angrily.

"Fine. For the safety of your little group we will take you. One one condition, no repeating your shit from last time, if you run (A/N haha you me at six reference) your whole coven will die" brick said.

I sighed nodding, reluctantly. Max hadn't spoken since we had proposed the idea. But we could tell that she was not happy. not one bit.

"I can't let you guys do this, you're the most important people in this fucked up world.

"No max, you are. I know that you're crucial to saving the world. That's why you need to stay here and keep things calm alright? and i know you can stay strong" I told her. Hugging her tightly.

"If i get word that you're hurt, im coming and kicking ass" she said smily a sad smile.

"Not if i get there first" Buttercup her, buttercup hardly ever hugged anyone, but i understand that this situation called for it. As soon as buttercup let go, bubbles attacked her with a rib shattering, tearful hug.

"Love you max, please be safe" bubbles managed to choke out.

"Love You too bubbly boop" max laughed.

We had left her, and now were walking out into the public, they were all looking at us with confused looks on their face's.

"Attention, everyone. We have come to an understanding. You are all safe, but at the cost of these girls, enjoy not dying" Butch said. Gasps and wails followed, a few cries erupted from the middle of the throng. Just then cameron burst from the middle of the crowd and did something none expected.

Buttercup POV

Cameron ran up to me, grabbed my face and kissed me. Kissed. me. WITH HIS LIPS. What. the. fuck? cameron's nice but i don't like him, and now he's just raping my mouth. I was about to push him away when i felt him being wrenched away from me. I looked to see butch holding cameron by the scruff of the neck. There was hatred in his eyes and he was fuming. He threw cameron to the ground and leaned down claws elongated and eyes blazing.

"Butch STOP!" i yelled grabbing onto his arm. trying to wrench it back. His head snapped around and looked at me. The evil in his eyes faded and he became less monstrous. He relaxed a bit and looked down at cameron.

"You're lucky idiot, don't you EVER touch her again or i swear to god i'll kill you and eat you're heart" he whispered in cameron's ear. Cameron paled and nodded.

"Bye cameron" i mumbled as i continued walking in the shadow of butch.

We walked until the people faded, we walked until the buildings were no more, we walked until we saw a car. A very big car. We climbed inside and boomer started the car. we drove for hours along the cracked roads, none of us saying a word. I felt my eyes drop and my mind fuzzed over.

I felt a sharp pain in my head and i jolted awake. My head had dropped to hit the seat in front of me. I looked around, it was evening and both bubbles and blossom were a sleep. i groaned as the pain started aching in my head. Suddenly the car stopped and i looked back out of the window. A very modern looking large house. It was 3 stories tall, a chimney so maybe there was a fire place.

"Come on butter brownie we gotta go inside" butch said, i looked over and saw brick and boomer carrying my sisters inside. I jumped out of the car and followed them inside.

"Were do i go now?" i asked butch.

"Just follow me"

**So ugly ending but the next chapter i think you all will really like. It may be short but its important for the story. And i'm pretty sure you all will love the next chapter.**

**NOTE! **

**Are any of my readers guys? because im just curious :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY-O, i hope you all are well :D. thanks so much for the reviews they've been great! so as i said last chapt. this may be small. But its meant to be vital to the story and hopefully really sweet!. If you like this chapter PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review even if its just to say hi**

**AND TO ALL MY TEENAGE READERS OUT THERE… HELLO!**

Bubbles POV

I opened my eyes, but only to see more darkness, then after a few seconds of wildly looking around my eyes registered to the darkness, and i saw a lamp on the side of the bed in which i was curled up in. I threw off the covers and felt around the trunk of the lamp to find the switch. After turning the light on i looked around. There was a duchess opposite the bed, with a large mirror hanging above it. The covers which i had been muddled up in were blue with a light blue sheet underneath. And finally there was a balcony that had a wonderful view, so gorgeous. It was a view of the ocean, the crystalline water reflected onto the bedrooms wall giving it a calming luminescent glow. It gave me hope that things could return to the way it previously was. i jolted as i felt an annoying drop of water sliding down my face, i gathered myself and wiped of my cheek. I heard the door open and i turned from the gorgeous scenery and faced boomer. Then i remembered that he took me away from my home.

"Oh you're awake" he said simply.

"like you care" i muttered.

I turned back to the sea. Then suddenly arms wrapped themselves around me in a deep hug.

"Don't you dare say that, don't you dare say that i don't care about you!" boomer whispered into my ear, "Every day i was praying to… someone that you weren't hurt, that you were alive and i know that it seems like i don't care but when i first saw you i was so happy i felt like i was going to burst. If you ever say something like that again, i don't know what i would do" his voice was cracking, and there was so much solemnity in his voice that i thought he was close to crying. I turned around in his arms and hugged him back.

Blossom POV

Someone was stroking my hair. And i was kind of creeped out. I cracked my eyes open and saw butch staring down at me with concerned eyes. I shot up into a sitting position and looked around wildly. I seemed to be in a large room, seated on a fluffy red bed with a mahogany head board. Opposite was a large window showing a gorgeous garden and there was a walk in wardrobe connected to a bathroom.

"Blossom, are you alright?" brick asked moving hair out of my eyes.

I acted on instinct and smacked his hand away. He looked at me with hurt eyes, and i looked down placing my hands in my lap. I felt his fingers under my chin and he forced me to look up at him. Suddenly he leaned in and my lips were attacked by his. As soon as he touched my lips he leaned back and held my hand.

"Blossom you broke my heart, but i still love you" brick muttered, enveloping me in a hug and burying his head in my hair.

Buttercup POV

i was sitting on the couch that was beside the massive ass window. The tension in the room was unbearable, butch was sitting on the bed playing with his cap. It was so awkward and i didint know what to do so i just started playing with my hair. That continued for about 10 more minutes and i was fuming.

"So butch who's lives have you ruined recently" i said sarcastically.

"Not many, who's hearts have you broken?" butch retaliated. I wave of guilt washed over me and things fell silent and uncomfortable again.

Suddenly butch spoke the words that made my mind fuck up.

"I missed you, you know" and when i didn't reply he continued, "as hard as it is for you to believe i actually fell for someone like you, i fell in love with your face you heart, your laugh, you wicked ways, i fell in love with your everything. And then when i discovered your true intentions it was like someone ripped out my hard and juiced it like an orange right in front of me. But even after all of that… i still missed you like fucking crazy, everyday after you left i was so worried about you, i was sure you had either been turned or died. But when i saw bubbles walk up it took my all to not jump up and call your name out right there and then. But of course you don't care about that do you? I mean you probably only came with me to save your town and your precious little boyfriend, what was his name? cameron? i wanted to rip his heart out and kill him. Do you know what it does to me to see you with someone else. But even though my feelings are clear you'll end up leaving me again. But i just wanted to let you know, that i missed you… so… there." he ranted. And the guilt returned, but it didn't leave it just stayed with me. I didn't know that he actually cared about me. I stayed silent, and he got up and walked out of the room. Just as he closed the door i whispered;

"But i missed you too"

**I AM SO SORRY IF THIS IS CRAP. THERES GONNA BE MORE ACTION COMING UP. AND ALSO SORRY ITS REALLY SHORT, I HAVE A MASSIVE ENTRANCE EXAM COMING UP AND I PROMISE ITLL GET BETTER! LIKE YOU ALL.**

**BYE BYE BYE! :**


	5. Chapter 5

**THANKS EVERYBODY FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS!**

Butch POV

i stalked down the hall still fuming after that stupid conversation. I was angry at buttercup, angry at the jerk who turned me and my brothers, and angry at myself for admitting all those embarrassing things. I walked into the kitchen and slammed the door.

"Dude what's wrong?" boomer asked, rushing over to me and grabbing my arms, to keep me from throwing things, which is exactly what i did when i'm pissed.

"Nothing… im just pissed at myself" i mumbled.

"Why what did you do?" boomer asked concerned. That's why i love him, no matter what shit he's going through, he still cares about me.

"I just kind of told buttercup every fucking thing that i thought ever since we parted" i grunted.

"Oh…" boomer hesitated, "I bet it's not as bad as it sounds… what did she say after?"

"I… don't… know exactly. I didn't wait to hear the answer" i mumbled.

"My god you're an idiot" I glared up at boomer and flipped him off.

"Well how can you be embarrassed if you don't know how she reacted?" boomer laughed.

"IT'S BUTTERCUP! she doesn't like anyone, she doesn't know what love is" i whispered the last part.

"Whatever dude, i just think you should hear her reply first, after all what she says might surprise you" he shrugged.

"Wow boom boom when did you get so… poetic" i smirked.

"Do not call me… erghh… boom boom" boomer said a disgusted look plastered across his face.

"Okay explosive boom" i laughed again and went to get a pack of blood, we kept it well stocked as obviously we need blood regularly to warm our self and keep us alive. I heard boomer scoff, and shuffle away, presumably to go a swoon over bubbles as she cried over… nothing. And as boomer exited, brick entered.

"Hey butch, how's your hoe?" brick greeted me.

"DUDE!" i yelled.

"Oh sorry… how's your lover?" brick laughed, surrendering his hands in the air.

"better… but still wrong. She's okay, How's your bitch?"

I could see brick lock in the anger after i said bitch but he pushed through it, "why do i care?" brick smirk faltered. My god he is the worst actor in the world, thank god being famous doesn't exist anymore.

"What ever dude, ill see ya. Have fun making out with your… bitch" i smirked, finishing off the pack of blood and chucking it in the bin. I patted brick on the back and left the kitchen, walking down the hall and hesitating in front of my door, where buttercup was, before continuing down the hall and into the small living room. Unfortunately the tv doesn't work because there is no electricity… ehhh. i don't even know how im getting through the day. But there were a lot of books, we probably had the biggest collection in the entire world. Everything from biographies to fantasies and i think that there were two charles dickens books that we had. Blossom would be happy here, don't know about butter babe. Remembering that buttercup was still waiting in my room, i grabbed a book, a horror one she should like that right? i walked back the door and slowly opened the door and found buttercup sitting in the place i had left her.

"Heres a book, if you need anything to eat of drink the kitchen's down the hall you'll see it as soon as you leave the room theres a passcode lock on the door so if you want to break my heart again you cant, im going out ill see you… sometime" i said all in one breath. i turned to leave but i felt a hand on my wrist. I looked back around and i saw buttercup restraining me from leaving.

"Wait" she whispered.

"What?!" i snapped.

"If you tell ANYONE what im about to say i swear i will kill you. But the… the thing… the thing is butch, ah, okay heres the thing butch" she stuttered. I leaned down and looked her in the eyes.

"Buttercup what's the thing?"

"Well i ah missed you too and everyday that we weren't together, i was so scared and i did not have the feeling of being protected and i was hell" she whispered not looking at me. I put my fingers under my chin and tilted her head up until she was looking at me. And i said a few straight forward words before i left.

"I don't believe you".

**Okay i won't be able to update until monday sorry, but please i beg of you to REVIEW!**

**And to all my fellow australians…. how are you?**

**Place a review saying what country you live in if its not good 'ol australia! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Short I know, but I hope you like it, sorry about it being late, long crappy week ;_; **

I try hard, I try so very hard to keep these feelings down, to push my depression aside and say strong, but moments were my thoughts are the only things around me, they seem to break through the barrier and attack me all at once. Ugly, fat, useless, talentless, stupid, bitch, disgusting and shit. These words repeat in my mind over and over again, making me feel dizzy with sadness.

A few years ago I had discovered that I had the symptoms of depression and suicidal tendencies, but I didn't tell anyone about it, it was probably because I don't like worrying people and I didn't want to waste their time. So I kept it to myself, letting the blackness taint my mind, and poison my heart. And the only light that was buried under the avalanche of depression was the fact that I could see butch one day, and I would feel safe again.

As the months ticked by with no sign of him or the other boys, I let that light die into a dull shine. It was so close to extinguishing when we found max, and max and the rest kept it ignited. By there were times like these were I was so horribly sad that it was hard to push through. A couple f times I didn't and yeah… I think you can guess what happened.

And so that was why I was now heading toward the kitchen. Cold sweat coating my hands. I reached the kitchen and crossed over to the draws. It was always hard to find a good knife, I could never really break the skin in my arm, but I few times I did. It gave me some sort of satisfaction to see the red substance running down my arm in a single stream. Sick I know, but once you've started it, its near impossible to stop. I finally landed my hands on a wooden handle pocket knife that had a long slit up the side so you could flip the blade in and out. I quickly sped back to the room, and into the walk in closet, sitting against the door of it so no one could walk in. I pulled the sleeve of my jacket back. I was doing so well, it had been 2 months since the last time I did it, and they had almost healed just whitish lines running across my arms. I took a deep and placed it against my arm, I pressed and dragged, not breaking the skin but still damaging it.

~~~~~~ time skip ~~~~~~~

I sat still. Breathing hard, skilfully ignoring the piercing itch in my arm. I had to move soon, but couldn't bring myself to. After a few minutes I hauled myself to my feet, putting the knife in my pocket, it was a pretty good one. I opened the door I shuffled a long the hall way, attempting to find either blossom or bubbles. Suddenly the newly damaged skin let out an excruciating throb as I felt pressure on it, I gasped out loud, and turned around whimpering at the pain.

"I didn't grab you that hard" butch said keeping his hand wrapped around my arm.

"N-no I'm fine" I straggled out. Butch looked at me with a quizzical look, gently squeezing my arm. I let out a hiss of pain.

"What happened?" butch asked, still not letting go.

"Nothing, I accidently knocked a candle over and some of the wax got on me and it burnt my arm" Before I could stop him, he grabbed lower on my wrist and pushed my sleeve up.

**Hope you liked it and for the reviews who asked, I live in Australia. **

**HEY TO EVERYONE WHO LIKES PIERCE THE VEIL!**


	7. Chapter 7

**You're all going to kill me now aren't you? **

**I'm so so sorry its been three weeks since my last update! i went to a boarding house and i couldn't do it, im really sorry and this chapter may be short and crappy so just bare with me my lovelies :D**

* * *

**Buttercup POV**

**He didn't say anything, didn't do anything he just stared. **

**"Butch" i whispered. Just then he whipped my sleeve down and turned around, walking at a quick pass down the hall and into his room. I heard a loud slam. **

**what the hell?**

**Butch POV**

**i slammed the door shut, and started fuming. How could my precious buttercup be this unstable. The scars etched in her beautiful skin, they ripped her pale flesh apart and are forever going to mark her as mentally disturbed. **

**Did i do this? did my words really hurt her? No that can't be it, my words cant of hurt because she doesn't care about me. **

**But if she didn't care about what anyone thought of her why would she do that. Maybe i should ask her, or at least her sisters…**

**A knock interrupted my thoughts, i sat up and shook myself out of the spiral of thoughts. **

**"Uh… yeah. Come in" i said. **

**Boomer slowly creaked my door open and took a step inside.**

**"hey panda, what's up?" boomer said. Almost instantly guilt started rising in me, boomer only ever used my nick name when he was extremely worried about me.**

**"Nothing buddy, don't worry about me" i smiled slightly. **

**"Well then why am i asking you if you're okay?" boomer chuckled sitting on my bed next to me.**

**"Boom i fucked up. And i'm so confused and i don't know what to do?" i sighed. I slumped down into my bed and buried my face in the pillows. **

**"What do i always tell you butch, everything can be solved by sitting down and talking to the person who's involved" **

**"It's not that easy boomer, the problem is that i don't know what's going on in her mind" **

**"butch dude! ASK HER!" boomer shrieked but still smiled.**

**"but how do i ask her about something this delicate?" **

**"well first don't be a dick to her and second be honest" boomer said.**

**"When should i ask her?" i contemplated. **

**"Now idiot!" boomer said and pulled me up.**

**"Fine, thanks boomer" i said sheepishly. **

**"O my god! did the great butch just say thank you?!" **

**"Shut up" i grumbled.**

**Boomer hugged me quickly then let go.**

**"We wouldn't want you loosing your manly reputation. I laughed and gave him a big hug.**

**"You know i love you buddy" **

**"Yeah yeah, i do to" he smiled, "Now get to it" **

**I gave him one last grin and walked out of my room. **

**I thought about what i would say until i got to where buttercup was. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. **


End file.
